


Until Dawn

by ItsJustMrsDixon



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJustMrsDixon/pseuds/ItsJustMrsDixon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've never written a fan-fiction before so i don't really know whether i'm really that good at it, I really hope I am.<br/>This is set just after they take the prison yard and the group are sitting around the fire. I may change the story line after the original episode, I don't really know where this fic is going so you'll have to bare with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catching Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, as this is my first chapter of my first story I don't really have a clue what i'm doing and i'm sorry in advance on how short it was. I a, going to try my hardest to make the following chapters a lot longer. Thank you for reading, love Pattle.

(1) Catching Feelings  
As she sat there looking into the fire she couldn’t help but look over at Daryl, standing up on that over turned bus with that silly old poncho draped over him; just looking at him made her want to giggle like a little school girl. She had started to see him this way since the creek, she couldn’t figure out why but he gave her strength, the type no other person could. When Sophia disappeared he was the only reason she carried on, she knew it was stupid to live for one person in this world but she couldn’t help it. Carol was snapped out of her thoughts by the soft tone of Beth’s voice. She looked up and saw Daryl smiling at her, his eyes digging into her soul. _God, if he can make me wet just by looking at me then imagine what he’s like in bed._ Carol smiled to herself, and before she realised what she was doing she was half way to the bus. As she reached the side of it she was greeted with Daryl’s hand, she took it in hers and felt a wave of electricity run through her. As he helped her up, he pulled a little too hard and Carol crashed into his chest. Which was now rock hard from the running and fighting that came with the harsh winter.  
‘It’s perfect right? Just what we need’ Carol said, whilst looking at the now 8 month pregnant Lori.  
‘Yeah. Good for all of us. And earlier was best shootin’ since the begginin’ of all this shit’. Carol chuckled to herself. _I wonder if he knows it all, not owl_. Carol thought back to the shooting, and then the small pain in her shoulder hit her. She started self-massaging the spot. _Damn that rifle_.  
Daryl knew she would be in pain while they were covering Rick, she had been holding the rifle all wrong. A year ago he would’ve just laughed at her, gone home and watched Scrubs, but none of that was possible now, and to his surprise he felt bad for her. He had grown fond of the older women and had caught himself staring at her more often lately.  
‘Come ‘ere and let me ‘elp ya’ before she could say anything he started soothing all the tension out of her skin. He stared at the long curve of her neck and the grey of her now growing hair. _She looks beautiful in the moonligh’_. _Shit Dixon, you're turning into a right pussy_.  
‘Aha, you know?’ Carol softly chuckled out as she turned around.  
‘Wha’?’  
‘This could be romantic’ she breathed out, ‘wanna screw around?’ she winked at him.  
 _God damn fire cracker,_  Daryl thought to himself. He just rolled his eyes and went to make a swift exit.  
‘We best make our way back’ Daryl sat on the edge of the bus. ‘I’ll go down first’ he said as he jumped to the ground, making a hard fud as he landed.  
‘Ooh, just how I like it’ Carol jumped into Daryl’s arms and then walked off, making sure to swivel her hips as she did. She knew what she did might’ve been a push over the line but she couldn’t help herself. Daryl was the only thing on Carols mind that night, she thought about what he was like before the outbreak, and what type of father he would've been to Sophia and what type of boyfriend or husband he'd be to her. Unaware to Carol, she was all that daryl could think of.


	2. The Space Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've never written a fan-fiction before so i don't really know whether i'm really that good at it, I really hope I am.  
> This is set just after they take the prison yard and the group are sitting around the fire. I may change the story line after the original episode, I don't really know where this fic is going so you'll have to bare with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, I have changed the timeline. Now, i'm going to keep some stuff that happens in the TV show in this fic, but i'm definitely gunna shake things up a bit, just like this chapter.

(2) The Space Between Us 

The next day had started off like any other. Carol had got up before anyone else to make their group breakfast. She made sure that Rick, Glenn, Maggie, Daryl and T-Dog had more food, as they had decided the night before to go into the prison and scope it out. Once she had served up all the breakfast, she sat next to Lori. She and Lori had been fairly close when the end of civilization had started, and they grew closer after Lori stood up for Sophia when Daryl had lost his cool with her. Over the winter they had realised how much they valued and needed each other’s friendship and support. 

Carol looked over at her best friend, who looked happy despite being pale and having tired, bloodshot eyes.  _Another night of crying herself to sleep I_  guess, Carol thought to herself. She had taken the news of Shane’s death badly, and when she found out that Rick had killed him and then Carl put down 'walker Shane' she totally lost her bearings. She had been crying herself to sleep every night since the falling of the farm.

'So how’s the little one today?' Carol asked softly, trying to snap herself and Lori out of their thoughts.

'Oh, well, she's definitely moving around a lot' Lori said excitedly back to her friend, but keeping her eyes forward and staring at something only she could see. 

'She? huh? How do you know?' 

'Mothers intuition I guess.' A smile crept across her face. 'It's perfect really', she said as she looked up at Carol. 'He’s always wanted a girl'. The smile lasted just a moment before it disappeared off of Loris face. It didn't take long for Carol to realise that Lori didn't mean Rick. Carol opened up her arms and took Lori in for a hug; she looked up to see Rick just a few feet away.  _How long had he been there? How much did he see? Forget that. How much did he HEAR?_ Carol loved Rick like a brother but he had been ignoring Lori these last few months and it wasn't just putting strain on their marriage, it was also putting the group on edge and making everyone strangely nervous.

'Okay everyone, gear up. It’s time'. Rick said, while still staring daggers in Loris direction. 

Everyone started to finish their plates, so Carol got up and collecting all the dirty dishes. As she got up from collecting a distraught Beth’s plate, she turned and slammed straight into Daryl. Carol blushed and laughed at herself, Daryl smirked at the little woman. _Dang_ _, she’s cute as fuck when she laughs._

'Dixon, we really have to stop bumping into eachother like this. People may start to think you're stalking me'. Carol said jokingly, whilst playfully slapping his arm.

Daryl followed Carol to where the small amount of supplies where set up. 'Tssk, woman, if anyone stalkin' anyone it’s you on me.' He then reached out and gently grabbed Carols arm, and felt her jump at the touch. He knew what that was like, he jumped and the gentlest of touches as well. Daryl let out a low chuckle ‘Like a god damned deer. All I wanted to say was stay safe, yea?'. Dunt need to come back to ya gone or dead.' Without knowing what he was doing he gently squeezed her arm and gave her that famous Daryl half smile. 

Carol chuckled, she looked down at the ground and then to Daryls deep baby blue eyes. 'Aha, nine lives. Remember'.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

As Rick, Daryl and the other three made their way through all the walkers, the rest of the group tried to distract more over to them so they could take them down through the fencing. There was a terrifying moment when Maggie came toe to toe with a walker in riot gear, but she handled it like the strong warrior she is. Carol heard Hershel give a little whoop and 'that’s my girl' at his daughter's success. Rick and Daryl successfully closed and locked up the gate that the walkers where coming from and killed the last of them. Rick turned to Daryl, Glenn, Maggie (who was still gleaming about her kill) and T-Dog, then nodded. The small group rounded the corner and pushed through to the inside of the prison. 

Carol watched them work, stop and then push on. As they turned the corner she felt her heart drop a little. Anything could happen in there and she couldn't do anything to help. She was brought back down to earth when she heard Lori scream and Herschel call out for her. She turned to see that Loris water had broken, her dress was wet and now turning red from her blood. While Carol and Herschel helped the woman stay up, Beth ran about collecting all the pillows and sleeping bags to make some where comfortable enough for Lori to lie down. 

'Lori, hunny, I’m going to have to check how dilated you are, okay?' Herschel said softly, he took Loris small nod as a yes and then disappeared under her dress for a while. When he reappeared he told Carol to clean his tools as the baby was in breach position and he would have to perform a C-section. 

Carl was hovering nearby when Lori saw him and told him to come closer. Lori held his hand in hers and gave him a long hug. 'Now baby, listen. I may not make it through this an-'

'No, mum you'll make it'.

'Carl! If I don’t though, I need you to be a big man for me, okay? Look after your daddy. And your baby sister, you hear? They'll need you.' Lori looked up to see that Hershel was marking out the lines on her stomach. 'Okay now baby, go stand with Beth. Mummy loves you so much.' Tears where now pouring down both her and Carls faces. Beth moved over to take Carl away but he held on to his mum. He finally let go and started to cry into Beth’s chest. As Hershel made the incision on Lori, she screamed and then passed out from the pain. A few moments later the silence was broken by a babies cry. 

Carol looked around. She was now holding the child in her arms, while Herschel sowed up a bloody and still unconscious Lori. Beth was now on the floor, laying and hugging a distraught Carl. Carol couldn't believe what had happened in just a few minutes and all she could hope for was that Daryl and the others got back soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know that this is a CARYL fanfic and I realize there wasn't much Carol/Daryl interaction. But don't worry my pretty's, all in good time :3


	3. Eye Of The Needle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've never written a fan-fiction before so i don't really know whether i'm really that good at it, I really hope I am.  
> This is set just after they take the prison yard and the group are sitting around the fire. I may change the story line after the original episode, I don't really know where this fic is going so you'll have to bare with me.

Carol and Hershel worked hard to get Lori comfortable. She hadn't woken up yet and it had been an hour since she had passed out; she didn't have a fever so Carol took that as a good sign. The still un-named baby had not yet been fed, they were able to get a little milk out from Lori but it was barely two mouthfuls. The heat was just picking up when she saw a flash of leather out of the corner of her eye, she turnt to see the rest of the group coming round the corner. They all had smiles on their faces and where talking excitedily about their mission.  _Well, atleast somebodys day went well_ , Carol thought to herself. Before Carol could do anyhing Carl had ran up and ripped open the gate, he then ran into his unexpecting father's arms and held on as if a horde of walkers where about to rip them from one another. At this point everyone looked up to see Carol running towards them at great speed. She stopped short of the group

"Rick.. Lori.. She we-... went into labour" she struggled to say as she was panting. Rick stood there shocked, he looked around at his group and back at Carol. Carol had now regained her breath and was furious at how dumbstruck Rick looked.

"Fucking hell man. Did you not just hear what I said? Your wife, the person YOU are supposed to LOVE is laying down there unconscious. And your daughter is down there as well! And she fucking needs you like heck right now!" Carol spat at her suppose to be leader. Rick's eyes narrowed as he pointed his finger at her. Carol took a step forward and smacked his finger out of her face. "Don't even try to tell me that's not your daughter!! She has your eyes, your fucking nose and she wont shut the fuck up, so she must be your kid. Now get your fucking arse down there and help me get YOUR wife and child inside!!'. Rick stood there staring at Carol. He didn't know what to say, no one did for that matter, they had never seen Carol like that. Before he had the chance to move carol shouted, 'MOVE GOD DAMNIT!!', at him. Maggie and glen both gave him a push and then Rick was off, sprinting to his wife and new born kid.

Everyone worked as fast as they could to get Lori and the baby into the cleanest cell they could find. Without realising it Carol had taken charge of the situation and was now bossing people around. She had ordered Rick to put Lori in the cleanest room and then change her clothes. She had made Beth take Carl to the cell furthest from his mother- there was no need for Lori to hear him crying when she woke. She forced Daryl and Glenn to find a map, locate the pharmacy and then scavenge for all the medical equipment and medicines that they could find. Carol herself worked alongside Hershel, making sure that the incision area was kept clean and checking for any signs of a fever. Rick had almost bit her head off when she cuffed Loris left arm to the metal headrest.

"Damn it Rick, I know she won't turn, me and Herschel won't let that happen. But its just in case, you wouldn't want her to turn and then be the reason that Carl or that baby turnt now would you!" Carol said sternly, the last bit coming out more as a statement than a question. Rick slowly shook his head. Carol let her hands rest on his shoulders. "Now then." She said, looking reassuringly into his eyes. "We cant call your kid 'The Baby' for the rest of her life. So I guess you go find Carl and choose a name, okay?". Rick nodded and allowed Maggie to lead him out of the room and toward where Carl was. Just at that moment Daryl and Glenn came back from their pharmacy trip, Glenn went straight to Hershel's side and started setting up the the small heart monitor and blood transfusion supplies that they found. 

Hershel turnt to look at Carol with Daryl standing just inches behind her. "Okay, we've done all we can do, Carol. Glenn's going to give a little blood as he knows hes the same as Lori." Carol nodded, knowing that the old man didn't like to have people watching when he did his work.

She turnt and looked at Daryl, he was still standing there.  _He could be a body guard, just standing round like that_ , Carol thought to herself. "Come on Dixon, lets leave Hershcel some space to work".

The two of them walked quietly into the large common area, Daryl sat down opposite to Carol on one of the round metal tables that were already there. They sat in silence for what seemed ages until Daryl broke it.

"So, err, Carol. What did ya do?" he clumsily said, a small blush working at his cheeks. "Ya know, before all this shit happen?"

Carol looked at him, she didn't know what to say, Daryl never broke a silence especially with questions like that. 'Well, umm, I was a mum. And that's it really.'.

"Oh". He knew he shouldn't have asked anything, and he knew that she was probably thinking of Sophia now he'd brought the past up. He had to change the subject. "Did ya go college though? I could see ya being a layer or somethin' like tha' after seein' ya bite Ricks head off like tha" Daryl said with a little chuckle.

Dispite the situation in the other room, Carol couldn't help but chuckle with him. "Oh, definitely not a lawyer. Far from it really." Carol said lightly, still chuckling a little. "I went to college for a year. I was studying Ballet. I always wanted to be a dancer. You know, perform on Broadway and be in a big show." Carol was smiling, she loved thinking about her college days. 

"Wha' happened?" Daryl said, intrigued by the thought of her being a big celebrity, and the pure fact that she looked so happy. He regretted asking that question as much as his first as soon as he saw the look on her face. 

Carols face was as hard as stone and tears had started forming in her eyes. "Ed. That's what happened. He was a quarterback at the college I studied at; he was your average stud, you know. We dated, he joined the army shortly after I met him." Carol wiped the tears that were building in his eyes. _I will not cry, not because of him._ "When he came back from duty we picked things up from where they left. He wasn't the same man I had fallen in love with though. I got pregnant with Sophia shortly after, I quit college, married him and the rest is quit literally history"  Carol looked up at Daryl who obviously was upset and didn't know what to say, she gave him a quick brief smile and started to move away from the table. "Well, I need to go check on Lori". She went to leave, but Daryl grabbed her arm like he had done just hours before.

"Ya'know. I think ya woulda been a pretty good dancer" Daryl said looking deep into Carols eyes for the second time that day. "Woulda paid good money to see ya dance on a big stage". He would've said something about Ed but he just couldn't find the right words.

At first Carol thought he might have been joking, but then she looked at his face. He was being serious. She felt the butterflies in her stomach and then the tale tale burn of her cheeks. Before she even thought about it she pulled herself in to Daryl's chest, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest. She felt him tense and his heart start beat faster, so she went to pull away, but then she felt his arms wrap around her and pulling her back in. 

The hug only lasted a moment until they both pulled back and stepped away.

"I think you were checkin' on Lori". Daryl said gruffly.

Carol started to turn and walk away, feeling stupid for thinking it was right to hug him, but he called after her.

"Ya a great woman, Carol Pelletier.' Carol stopped, turned her head and beamed at him, that was all she needed to hear from him. She knew she'd never have Daryl as anything more than a friend, but that was enough for her. 

Daryl stood as he watched her speed off with that big grin on her face. Hes mood brightened at the thought of causing her happiness, he only wished he could be totally honest with her. _Ya a great woman, and I love ya._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Now, i'm still working out the story in my head, so please don't kill me for the lack of CARYL feels.


	4. Impossibly Possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I plan on getting Andrea and Michonne back. They have been to Woodbury and had just escaped when they see Merle trying to take Glenn and Maggie hostage, so they help and get taken back to the prison. I don't know what else will happen here.  
> Oh, Woodbury isn't like it was in the TV show, it is more like a prison where they are keeping women against their will. Merle will be there but I want to make him a little more gentle and loving, don't worry he'll still be the arse-hole we have come to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sophia was never found. Never in the barn. She could be anywhere ;)

Andrea put her hand out to stop Michonne. She looked at her partner and pointed to where she heard the voices coming from. As they made their way passed the back of the line of stores Andrea couldn't help but recognize the voices. As she peeked round the corner she was greeted with the site of Merle holding Maggie hostage. Andrea looked back at Michonne.

"I know those people" she whispered to her.

Michonne looked round the corner, and saw Merle. "So we gunna help them or stand here and do nothing, Blondie?" Michonne said with a little smirk on her face. 

"Yeah. I'll go round and distract Merle and you take the back. Lets go, Chicka." Andrea winked at Michonne and then made her way towards Glenn and Maggie. Andrea pulled the gun from her holster as she rounded the corner. She hadn't seen anyone from her group in months and she sure as hell wasn't just going to stand by as Maggie got taken to that town, if it could even be called that. 

"Now now Merle, I think you should leave these two alone. Don't you?" Andrea slowly made her way toward Merle with her gun trained on him. "I wouldn't want to put a bullet in that big ugly face of yours".

"I ain't leavin' yous. We in tha same boat sugar tits, ya know that. I'm jus' lookin' for ma brotha, an' this bitch and the chink know where he's at. So put that gun down Blondie, ya don't even know how ta use it and we wouldn't want ya ta hurt ya'self now." Merle pulled Maggie closer to her, Andrea looked at Maggie who had tears in her eyes. She knew she had to get them away from this red neck. She looked past Merle and saw that Michonne was just a few strides away from Merle.

"So Blondie wheres tha' little black bitch o' yours, huh? Hope shes layin' and gettin' picked apart by geeks". He had barely finished his sentence when he felt the cool metal on the back of his neck. 

"Too bad, dickhead. That little black bitch is standing right behind you, and could end your sick and pointless life right now." Michonne moved around Merle until she was at his side. She looked at the brunette girl and saw that her bottom lip was quavering, and through out the whole thing she was looking at the skinny Asian man who was now at Andrea's side. "Look, just let the girl go and that will be it, and you can go back to kissing the govs arse." 

Merle looked around, he was out numbered now and he knew that Michonne would kill him before he said 'bitch'.

"Fine, but ya know tha' he'll find ya sooner or later", he shoved Maggie to Glenn and then moved back away from them, taking care to move away from Michonne and her katana. "Best get going then, it'll be dark soon" he looked down at the basket that was by his feet. "Oh, don't forget ya groceries" Merle kicked the basket over to Andrea, who had just got Maggie into the car. "Please come again". He watched as the small group drove of at a high speed.

 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (IN THE CAR) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Maggie turnt round to look at Andrea who was now sat in the backseat, her gaze switched to the woman who sat next to her and then back to Andrea. "Thank you Andrea, for that back there. I don't know what would've happened if you weren't nearby. God, we all thought you were dead." Maggie now looked back at the other woman. "Is your leg okay? You look hurt?". 

"Its no problem, we couldn't let you get taken by him. Oh and this is Michonne she helped me after the farm, I was nearly dead and she saved me." Andrea looked at her friend and placed a hand on hers. "She got shot when we escaped. Really, I think we just saved each other". 

Glenn looked at the two newcomers through his rear view mirror. He didn't know why but he felt safe with Andrea and this Michonne woman, he could tell that his friend had buffed up a little, she could definitely kick his arse for sure. His mind drifted to this place that they apparently 'escaped' from. "Wait, so what was this place you were on about. The one you escaped from?" 

Michonne looked into the mirror to look at him. "Its a place no woman or decent willed man wants to find himself." 

That was all that Glenn needed to know. "We're holding up at this prison, its some what safe and with everyone there we have made it livable".

Maggie was still looking at Andrea and Michonne. "So, this 'gov' you mentioned, who is he?". Andrea looked straight at Maggie. She had been tortured by this man for months and just the name scared her now. Michonne softly placed her hand on Andrea's thigh, at first she flinched but then just smiled at the woman next to her.

"He's evil. He tortured Andrea, and me, and countless amounts of other women. We tried to get other women to escape as well but we didn't have enough time." Andrea now just looked off into the distance. "I think when we get to this prison of yours that we need to make a plan to help the others."

Glenn kept his eyes on the road. With everything that had just gone down, and the fact that they had just found the prison, he wasn't sure that Rick would been that keen about throwing themselves into somebody else's shit storm. 

The rest of the journey was quiet, everyone was too deep in their own thoughts to restart the small conversation that they had before. Glenn turned the car onto a small dirt road which seemed to go on forever, then he turned once more and the massive prison came into view. He pulled up to the gate which was swiftly opened by Carl who stared into the car.

Maggie looked behind her and beamed at them, "Well, welcome home guys".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hope you liked it :)  
> P.S. in my story, Ed (Carols husband) never died, he got pushed out of the group after he hit Carol and got beaten the crap out of by Shane. So, yeah, some characters are making their way back into this story.


	5. Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before the attack of Woodbury. Next chapter will be a Merle POV though.

When Glenn and Maggie had arrived back at the prison with Andrea and Michonne, Rick and everyone else were overjoyed; but when Michonne had said they she expected his group to walk into what had been described as a 'hell town', he had lost his cool. He shouted at practically everyone, and he raged for what seemed like hour. It was only because of Daryl that he saw that helping the people of that town was the right thing to do.

Rick and Daryl had now been looking over the maps for hours. They had discussed a plan of action with the whole group and decided that the only thing they could do was attack this town head on and hopefully save those that were imprisoned there. Michonne and Andrea had both volunteered to go as soon as the plan was mentioned, and there was no reasoning with them. When Rick told the group about what they planned on doing they all agreed it was the best thing to do; they decided together that Hershel and Carl would be left in charge and that they were all to stay inside until the others came back. At this Lori, who was still suffering from the C-section, had started up at Rick, the man quickly told the woman to shut up and headed out to pack the essentials for the day ahead.

Carol stared at Daryl throughout the whole discussion. When it was over she moved closer to him.

"Y'know, if ya 'ere ta bit my ear off like tha' bitch there, it aint gunna work" Daryl said with a slight grin on his face.

"I know that, I just wanted to say that you're doing the right thing". Carol looked up at Daryl and his blue eyes, scared that it may be the last time she would ever see them. "Andrea told me what the men in that town are like. What they do to the men and women. The children. Her. And I wanted to say, well, just be safe"

Daryl had no clue what to say, no one had really cared about him before or wanted him to 'stay safe', not since his mum was around anyway. Looking down at Carol he couldn't help but smirk at her, and when she blushed he couldn't help but blush a little as well.

"And maybe you could kick some arse for me, since I can't be there" 

"Sure as hell will!" Daryl said while playfully nudging Carols arm. "Do me a favour and look after ya self, we need ya here". Daryl didn't know what to do. Now he just wanted to pick her up and kiss her full force, but he couldn't. This wasn't one of his dreams where he could just grab her and she would let him willingly, but he had to do something. He looked around to see it was only them in the room now, so he took his chance. In one quick motion he opened his arms and brought her in to a hug. He thought it was awkward as he didn't know what to do with his arms and had no clue whether he could rest his head on hers, but then he smelt the strawberry body spray and her small arms wrap around his waist, then he just melted in to the hug. He pulled her in tighter and rested his cheek on the top of her head; this hug lasted a lot longer than there last one. Daryl moved his head back a little and was greeted with Carols bright blue eyes staring at him. He looked down her face and stopped at her freckle ridden nose, there at the tip was an eyelash. He laughed and picked it up.

"Oh, make a wish". Carol said in a breathy tone, she now realised how close they were to each other. They were both now staring at one another, and she could tell they were moving closer, she closed her eyes knowing that they were about to kiss. 

Daryl stared at her and he couldn't help himself, he started to lean closer to her, he had waited for this moment for so long and now it was here. He saw her close her eyes and couldn't stop the butterflies that were now emerging. He could now feel her hot breathe on his lips, and her nose gently rubbed against his.

"Daryl, we need to get these cars loaded and rea- oh shit guys, sorry!" 

Carol and Daryl sprang apart from eachother and looked at Rick who was now standing by the door. They both blushed hot red, Daryl looked at Carol and then stormed off past Rick. Rick inched away from the now pissed off Daryl, he then looked up at Carol.

"Carol, look, I'm so sorry. If I knew you were here as well I wouldn't have barged in." Rick stood their with his puppy dog eyes and Carol knew she couldn't be mad.

"Forget about it Rick. Come on, let's go and get everyone ready". With that they exited the same way that Daryl had and got on their way to get ready. No one knew what tomorrow would bring but they knew that it would be big.


	6. Safety?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God, I hope you lot like this chapter, it was really hard to write.

Merle stood there just staring at the gates to Woodbury. He heard the small scream from inside the compound and he thought of just running back and trying to find his brother. He could do it but he stopped himself. There was a little girl relying on him. At first he didn't care when he saw her, mainly because he only caught a glimpse of her; but that changed once he realised who she was.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

He had been on a tour of the houses that the women were being kept in. Shumpert had been showing him around when he stopped in front of a faded pink door. 

"In there are his Penny's". Merle looked at him.

"Wha' tha fuck d'ya mean?" Merle went to open the door but was pulled back by the other mans strong arms.

"You only go in there if Phillip says so". Shumpert moved down the corridor so Merle followed. He glanced back and wondered how many women were behind that door.

The next time he saw that door was when he was sent to give 'The Penny’s' food and water. It had been a few months since he had arrived at Woodbury and he was now one of Phillips most trusted men. So it was no surprise to him when the Gov asked him to take dinner to 'his girls'. He unlocked the door, grasped the cold door handle and pushed it open. The smell that drifted out was the first thing he noticed. When it reached Merle's nose he was forced to take a step back, he took a deep breath and walked into the room. From the little hall way that led into the room he could tell that it was going to be bigger than the other rooms he had seen. He turned and locked the door, then made his way into the pink room. He could see several teddies strewn across the floor. Merle heard a rustle of chains and looked around the corner to see a small girl chained to the wall. 

"Hey, girl? ya Penny?" Merle said, as softly as he could, but all he got in reply was a low growl. 

"She's a walker." The small voice took him by surprise, he turned to see who had spoken and came face to face with another girl. She had shoulder length blonde, greasy hair, a blue shirt that looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks and a pair of 3 quarter lengths that were ripped up on side. He felt like he had seen her before, but he couldn't place where.

"How long ya been here?" Merle questioned whilst moving closer to the girl, who only shuffled back from him. Merle looked at the girls face and saw the bruises that littered up and down her body. He then looked round at the little walker, who was now snarling and trying to reach him and the other girl. 

"You're Merle" the little girl said. He snapped back to look at the girl.

"Yea'. Who did that' ta ya?" He pointed at all the bruises.

The girl’s eyes trained on the little walker. "Her daddy. He does it when he gets cross with her. With Penny." All Merle could do was nod. He thought of talking about this to Phillip, asking him to stop, but he knew that would only lead to his death.

"You were at the quarry".

Merle looked at her straight in the eye. "How d'ya know tha'?"

"I was there. With my mumma. You have a brother, he catches squirrels". The little girls gaze went from Merle to her shoes, she looked at them for a while and then looked back to Merle with wide eyes.

"Are you here to save me?” Merle didn't know what to say, he just put the tray with water and food on the floor and left, making sure to lock the door on the way out.

That night he went to Phillip and asked if he could own the little girl. It was one of the only rules in Woodbury that the men stuck by: Each man was allowed one woman who was just his. Philip joked and jibed about Merles choice but he soon said yes, Merle made sure that no one would hurt that little girl again.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Merle looked up at and shouted for Martinez to open it up, so he could enter. He wasn't going to give up on that little girl now. He was going to get her back to her mum, or at least the remainder of their group, even if he had to die to do it. He was going to keep Sophia safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said before that I would have Ed to live as well but i'm not sure whether I can work that in. I hope I can, but he may be in a different group.


	7. Get Me Outta Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating this in a while. I have been suffering from serious writers block. Not as good as it could've been but I did it.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

They crept through the woods as silently as they could; Andrea and Michonne had been leading them and so far nothing had gone wrong.  
“So, what’re we doing once we get inside again?" T-Dog asked.  
“We get in, save as many people as possible and take out as many of Phillips men”. Rick replied; he saw the way that Andrea shivered at the glimpse of The Governors name and wondered what must have happened to her to make her so skittish.  
“An’ get Merle” Daryl pointed out. Michonne went to argue, but Rick stopped her.  
“We get Merle as well, he’s a dick, but, he’s Daryl’s family” Rick stopped briefly and looked at everyone. “That makes Merle our family too.” Daryl quickly nodded his thanks to Rick and moved to the front of the group.  
“Ya’ll best hurry, we’re losin’ daylight”. At that the six of them carried on moving.  
“Glenn? She’ll be fine. We had to have more people at the prison. She’s safe”. Rick said to Glenn, trying to comfort him. He hadn't stopped worrying; they had all decided it would be best if someone stayed at the prison, and it had been decided it would be Maggie who stayed.

When they finally reached the walls of Woodbury it was dark and they were all growing weary.  
“Okay, let’s go in and do this quick. Remember, Maggie and Carol will be at the meeting point by daybreak”  
Andrea nodded and led them to the small hole in the wall, which could only be seen from the outside. They had happened by it when they were running into the woods, trying to flee the place they were willingly about to enter. Rick scoped it out and decided that they would have to downsize on what they were carrying. After leaving everything that wasn't essential, they made their way through the small hole. Once they got through they came to stand in, what seemed to be, a long abandoned car park.  
“I think it’s this way. They keep the men, women and children in separate buildings.” Andrea said, she led them to edge of one building. When they rounded the corner they were taken aback by what they saw. There were several guards walking around the perimeter of the buildings. Each had one or two women, who were chained, in front of them. All the women were severely bruised and some of them had deformed hands, most likely where they were broken by the men; some of the women had beaten and bruised faces.  
"Holy shit! How could anyone do this?!" Daryl asked to no one in particular. Everyone took in a collective sigh and then turned to each other.  
"Okay, now Michonne, Andrea you have been here before and you seem to know how things run. What should we do?" Rick asked looking quickly to the women in question and then around them.  
Michonne looked at Andrea, who was just staring at the ground blankly. "We get the men, those who are in good shape can help us get the women and children" Michonne whispered. "We have to do this stealthily, if they see one of us or feel that somethings up they'll raise the alarm. And we do not need THAT shit storm right now."  
"Okay, Michonne, you take the lead with Daryl, the rest of us will follow behind."

 

So far they had made good progress, they only had to take out three of the Governors men, which had been easy. The group had finally made it to the building that the men were kept, T-Dog silently unlocked the back door and the group headed inside. They did a quick scope of the bottom floor, finding another two men who Michonne quickly disposed of. Andrea stood over one of the dead men, she softly kicked the body once and then over and over again, each kick bringing more strength to the next. Glenn slowly placed his hands on her shoulders, slowly dragging her away from the now bloody and beaten body. Rick looked to Michonne, his eyes seeking for an answer. Michonne looked from the body to her friend and then to Rick.  
"That was Tom and Mason. Andrea was one of their women before Phillip took her for himself" Michonne walked over to the two bodies and spat on them both. She walked back to Rick. "The Andrea you use to know, shes gone. THEY destroyed her, and i'm not sure we'll ever get her back". Michonne looked over to Andrea again to see that she was staring at her.  
"Lets move upstairs. Silently. We don't want to alert anyone".  
They made their way up the flight of stairs to find 7 men slumped against the wall and chained with their hands above their heads. Four of the men were already dead, luckily, the three who weren't where able to get up and walk with little to no help from the others. When they got the last man free Rick told them about their plan.  
"I need to find my wife and sister. I cant leave them in the hands of that.. That.. Man, if you can call a demon, like him, that." Said the biggest out of the three men. "I'm Tyrese, we were part of a group. That man came and said he had a place of refuge. When we got here here let us settle in. Three days in he split us all up and that's it. All I've seen in the last, ha, god knows how long, are these men, these walls and beatings."  
"Listen i'm sorry for what has happened to you, but we need to move if we want to get anyone else out." Rick looked at the new editions of his group and nodded to himself. "Now, do you know whats upstairs?"  
They all shook their heads in unison. At this Daryl started toward the stairs to the upper floor.  
"Guess there's only one way to find out huh?" Daryl said over his shoulder whilst kicking the door open. As soon as he opened it an awful gut wrenching smell flooded the stairway and the room below.  
"Shit fuck" Daryl sputtered, closing the door and moving away from the room. When he got to the rest of the group he spat on the ground. "Fuck man. It was jus' parts. No bodies, jus' parts".  
"Jesus Christ!" Said Tyrese. "Get me the fuck out of here man."

 

The nine of them ran as quickly as they could to the two remaining buildings. Rick had split them into two groups; Michonne, Andrea, Tyrese, Allen and his son Ben heading off to get the women and himself, Daryl, Glenn and T-Dog were to get the children. Daryl had just got the door open to the building and up the stairs when he heard loud movements and hushed voices from down the hall. He put his hand up in the air to stop the others, and then pointed in the direction of the noises.  
"Clear tha rooms. Me and Rick'll check this out." At that everyone moved quietly away from each other.  
"How d'ya wanna play this?" Daryl asked.  
"Bust in, take out the threats."  
Daryl grabbed the door knob and thrust it open, he charged in with his crossbow loaded and aimed. He saw the kid walker from the corner of his eye with out as much as a blink.  
"Shit lil brotha. Ya coulda knocked".  
Daryl turnt to come face to face with his one armed brother.  
"Boss'll be mighty angry 'bout that." Merle said with a slight smirk, he turnt to someone behind him. "Now pumpkin, ya know my brotha" he stepped out the way to show the skinny girl behind him. "Daryl, you know Sophia".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh! What will happen next. You never know with the Dixon brothers, ey? ;)


	8. Not The Worst Thing In The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the escape from Woodbury and a little reuniting :3 I hope next chapter will be all cutesy tootsy for you guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my pretties

"Shit baby brother, ya jus' gunna stand there. Pull ya hand outta ya arse and help us 'ere" Merle practically shouted.

Daryl was stood there solid for what seemed like an age to him. He wasn't shocked by seeing his brother, hell it wasn't even that the fat fuck had lost a few pounds, what shocked him was the look of his new metal arm and the added attachment of a knife. Sophia was busy packing the little amount of stuff she had and the spare bedding that was now free, at the expense of Penny’s death.

"Mr Daryl, are you okay?" She asked softly, as if the sound of her small, frail voice may scare the fully grown and tough man.

Merle looked at his brother and then to Sophia, he had only found her in this dank, dark room a few months ago but the connection between the two was stronger than most, and Merle believed that he would do more to keep the girl safe than what he'd do for his own brother.

"Come on soldier, you ready to head out?" Merle asked.

"Yes sir, locked, loaded and ready for action. Sir!" Sophia said as loud as she dared to. First her expression was tough but then it softened into a smile and at this Merle smiled to.

"Well fuck then, let’s get going." At this Merle and Sophia lead the way through the door and to the outside, with Daryl and the others in tow.

"Merle, we need ta meet up with the others and get tha' other prisoners out. We can't just leave 'em!" Daryl shouted. He turned and took down two of the men that were after them, they just kept coming. _Like we're in fucking C.O.D., fuckers just keep respawning_ he thought to himself.

"Listen boy, I’m only getting 'Phia out. Whatever the fuck ya'll do is up ta ya" Merle went to walk away and ended up walking straight in to Sophia.

"We have to help them, Merle. We can't just leave them here. With him." There was a tear in her eye whilst she spoke, Merle looked at her sternly but then his resolve broke. He knew deep down inside that he couldn’t leave those people in this place. He turned round and took the orders from his brother on what they were to do, he lead them through the quickest route to the women’s section. When they finally got there they were greeted with the sight of Michonne and Andrea slicing and shooting down several of The Governors goons, whilst Tyrese, Allen and his boy lead the women towards the exit.

"Shit fuck, TYE!! Tyrese?! Over here!!" Merle shouted. Tyrese looked up at the sound of his name and the familiar voice, there stood Merle, one of the only men that took pity on the men and didn’t beat the shit out of them.

"Guys, come on, this way" Tyrese lead everyone to Merle and the others. Once they got to the wall they came through they didn't waste any time getting out. Michonne filled them in about how many of the women where dead or had turned whilst they were making their way to the meet up point. They had only been able to get 4 of the women out but one had gotten shot whilst escaping.

"God, I hope they bring the bus otherwise we'll be stranded" Glenn said between breaths.

"I don’t know who they is, but I hope so too china man" Merle shouted over his shoulder.

"He's Korean. Dick'ed" Daryl said in retaliation, throwing a little nod Glenn’s way. As they rounded the corner they saw the big bus that they had found in the garage of the prison.

"Fuck yeah bitches!!" Merle shouted, which got the attention of Maggie and Carol. The two of the women looked over the new additions to the group, Carols eyes lingered on Merle for a second but then someone smaller appeared behind her, and she couldn’t help but gasp.

"Mummy!!" Sophia ran into Carol and hugged her with all her might. They both fell to the floor together; Carol now had tears streaming down her face. Everyone else just stared at them, happy that they had found one another.

Rick moved forward to the front of the bus and started getting everyone on, he smiled at Carol and her daughter as they got on at the same time, neither one showing any indication that they'll let go of each other any time soon. Once everyone was on the bus they headed off back to the prison. The people from the prison group were making conversation with those they had just saved: sharing names and histories, trying to return some sense of normality. Carol and Sophia were sat at the back; nothing had been said between the two, Carol had her arms wrapped tightly around Sophia. Merle was sat in front of them with Daryl sat next to him. Carol couldn't help but look at Merle with disgust.

"You shouldn't look at him like that, mum" Sophia proclaimed to her mum whilst sitting straight in her chair and slightly pulling away.

"I'm sorry hunny" Carol said with a hint of disbelief, looking at her daughter. Now, looking at Sophia properly, she could see that she wasn't her little girl anymore; in the months that she had been lost she had become more of a woman.

"No. He saved me mamma, if it wasn't for him I might be dead." At this Merle looked back.

"Y'know I wouldn't let that happen 'Phia." He looked up at Carol, "ya don't like me, and I get tha'. But that little lady, I'd die for her. I know she ain't really, but she’s mah blood, she’s family ta me".

"Guess tha' means we're all related, huh?" Daryl said, gently nudging Sophia’s arm and giving her his famous Dixon smirk. Sophia couldn't help but giggle, having the Dixon's as family was not the worst thing in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know its short and its not that good, but if I posted long chapters this story would be over pretty quickly and I want to carry this on as long as possible.


End file.
